Resource allocation in a computing system is the assignment of available resources to various uses. Resource management is the scheduling of activities and the resources required by those activities while taking into consideration resource availability and timing. Resource management includes resource allocation and resource enforcement, which is ensuring that resource allocation is respected.
Resource management in systems of distributed resources is challenging and therefore, improvements are desired.